


Desperate Times

by kjavdekar



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angels, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjavdekar/pseuds/kjavdekar
Summary: Connor is painfully horny and Oliver has been working late at the office for the past 3 days. So he decides to do something about it.Enjoy Xx





	

**_C: When are you coming home?_ **

Oliver hears his phone buzz around 9pm but is too focused to stop typing. His eyes dart back and forth on the screen as he continues to decode the file in front of him for as long as he can focus. He glances at the time only to groan in annoyance. This was the 3rd night in a row that he's had to stay late at the office. Suffice to say he's less than thrilled and just as he's about to type his phone buzzes again

**_C: Seriously, Ollie. It's nearly 9:30, why aren't you home yet?_ **

Oliver stops to glance at his phone and smiles when he sees a text from Connor.

**_O: I know, I'm really sorry babe. This project is taking longer than I thought. Probably won't be home for a few hours. It's due tomorrow. *upside down face*_ **

**_C: I'm sorry too. I actually made dinner._ **

Oliver sighs, wishing he could go home, but this is the biggest project his company has had in awhile and his boss specifically asked for him to handle it.

**_O: Awe, Con. I'm finishing as quickly as I can. Save some for me? Miss you xx_ **

**_C: Hmm, You're lucky I like you. X_ **

**_O: That I am. ;) Promise I won't be longer than midnight, but don't wait up. I'll see you in the morning. Love you Con._ **

**_C: Is there anyone else there? I don't like the thought of you being by yourself so late._ **

**_O: You're sweet babe, but yeah there's one other girl here. Don't worry. I'll be home before you know it._ **

**_C: Okay fine. I’ll keep the bed warm for you ;) Love you too Olls._ **

Oliver can practically hear the disappointment in Connor's text but at this point he can't do much except focus and get home to him. He turns his phone over on the table and gets up to grab some coffee. As he walks over to the break room he sees his co worker Jessica still at her desk so he stops at her cubicle. “Hey Jess, why are you here so late?”

“Hey Oliver. I have to finish this report before I go home. Stevens wants it by tomorrow.”

“Yea, me too. I was just about to make coffee, would you like some?”

She looks down at the mound of papers stacked on her desk. “No, that’s okay. I think I’ll take the rest of it home. My eyes are literally closing and I don’t want to Lyft home.”

“Okay, drive safe.” Oliver smiles sweetly

She smiles “Don’t work too hard.” as she begins to pack her stuff.

Oliver makes his way to the break room and rummages through the drawers for a new filter and fills the coffee pot. He groans as he checks his phone. **10:15pm.** He leans against the cabinets and tries to refocus his energy on working efficiently. _If I can finish this within the next 45 mins I can get home to Connor before he sleeps._ He thought. He smiles at the idea because not only has it been agony to be working so late, but the worst part about it was going home to Connor already asleep.

He taps his feet on the floor, egging the coffee pot to move faster and finally pours himself a cup. He adds a little bit of cream, stirs it and tries to drink it down within a matter of seconds. ‘Shit’ he curses under his breath when it burns his tongue. He takes the rest of coffee to his desk and sets it down. He checks his phone one last time before buckling down to work. There’s a text from Connor.

**_C: Just thought you should know, I’ve forgotten how to put on boxers, so I’m sleeping naked ;) Xo_ **

Oliver whimpers as he reads the text and quickly typed back.

**_O: Like naked, naked?_ **

**_C: Yes, like no clothes, under the sheets and I smell like that body wash you love because I just showered._ **

Oliver groans as he feels his slacks become uncomfortably tight.

**_O: Con. This is so unfair._ **

Connor rolls his eyes.

**_C: Not as unfair as having a boner and you not being here._ **

**_O: *sighs* I’m sorry babe. I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow. But for tonight, just take care of it yourself?_ **

Connor grins evilly as an idea pops into his head.

**_C: Don’t mind if I do. See you soon! Xx_ **

Oliver imagines Connor on their bed, running his hands all over himself, moaning softly with his head thrown back into the pillow and groans angrily. Those should be his hands all over Connor. He should be home with his boyfriend, curled up in the warmth of Connor’s heat instead of at a desk, at 10:45 pm.

He sighs as he pinches himself to refocus. _Pull it together Hampton. You can’t lose your job._ He mutters. He doesn’t know what it was but he thinks the coffee might have kicked in because the next 30 mins flew by and he was nearly done. He picked up his phone to send a text to Connor letting him know he’s coming home when he hears the elevator.

He takes a slow gulp, trying to ease his fear. Normally he wasn’t the type to scare easily but it was nearly 11:30 pm and everyone should have gone home by now. Oliver peers outside of his door to see who is getting off, but his glasses aren’t helping and he can only see the collar of a trench coat. “Who’s there?” he asks trying to sound as masculine as he can.

The figure doesn’t say a word but continues to walk down the hallway. Oliver is about to grab whatever he can to defend himself when the familiar scent of Giorgio Armani body wash wafts up his nose and Connor smirks. “Missed me?”

Oliver doesn’t utter a word, he just cuts Connor off with a hard kiss. Connor groans and kisses back just as hard. They kiss for minutes until Oliver pulls away breathless. “I-I don’t understand. What are you doing here? I thought you were in bed- _naked.”_ He whispers.

Connor chuckles and pulls Oliver towards him “You said to take care of it myself. So...here I am.”

Oliver blushes cautiously. “But-but we can’t Con. Not here. Not in my office. There are-security cameras.”

Connor rolls his eyes and runs his fingers over Oliver’s jaw. “Well then I guess it’s a good thing that my boyfriend is the best hacker in the world.”

Oliver swallows nervously as he backs away. “Con. I was just about to text you-I’m done. Can we go home and do this?”

Connor stares into Oliver’s eyes in a way that have him caving already and he watches as Connor takes off his coat and flings it across the office. He inches closer to the older man and whispers enticingly “But, I need you Ollie. I need you so much.”

“Con-

Connor wraps his arms around Oliver’s ass and squeezes hard, pulling him into his erection. “This. This is what you do to me, Ollie. I’m so hard for you. Please.” he pleads

Oliver doesn’t need anymore convincing. He groans and kisses Connor hard as his hands reach up to undo his tie. He pulls it off and throws it to the floor and then reaches over to take off Connor’s shirt. Oliver’s naked within seconds and Connor falls to his knees without even being asked. He kisses a trail from the middle of Oliver’s stomach down to the tip of his cock and the older man is moaning.

“Jesus, Connor.”

Connor hums as he looks up into Oliver’s eyes. Oliver can't help but moan because of the look on Connor’s face. It had been so long since they’d done this. Not sex of course, that had only been 3 days but in a public place, not knowing if they would get caught. The last time they did this was in Annalise’s classroom on her desk. And the thought of someone walking in was too good to pass up.

Oliver’s breathing went ragged and he had to admit he did always fantasize about fucking Connor in his office. He tried his best to relax as Connor took him in his mouth.

He watched intently as Connor’s tongue licked a line from the base to the tip, ‘fuck Con.’ he breathed.

Connor smirked as he swallowed him completely. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked and Oliver threw his head back and his fingers found their way into Connor’s hair. Not tugging or pushing, just stroking gently. God did he love this man. The younger man continued to suck at a gentle pace, wanting this to last as long as it could but Oliver was far too turned on.

“Connor, I’m gonna-”

The younger man sucked hard one last time before slowly releasing Oliver and standing to his feet. Oliver wasted no time getting Connor’s pants off while sucking at the spot on his neck that has him melting. Connor growls and pulls Oliver’s lips back to his in a bruising kiss and they’re all tongue and teeth for a few moments till their cocks brush together and Connor can no longer take it.

“I want you. I _need_ you so much.” he breathes.

Oliver smiles devilishly “What do you want? Tell me and I’ll give it to you.” he whispers against the skin between his collarbone and neck.

“Fuck me, Ollie. Please. I want you inside of me-” he demands

Oliver growls and roughly turns Connor over and presses him into the desk. He kneels down and slowly licks the tight ring of muscle that has the younger man clinging to the desk. “Yes. God yes, Ollie. Right there-right”

Oliver whisks his tongue over the hole at an agonizingly slow pace as he grabs a hold of his leaking erection and pumps it a few times.

“C’mon Ollie. What’s taking so long?”

“So impatient.” Oliver smirks as he licks his finger and presses it gently into Connor’s heat.

Connor growls “Fuck you! I didn’t mean your finger, Olls.”

“I’m sorry. What did you mean?” He asks innocently. 

Connor glares at the window where he can see Oliver’s reflection and bites his lip. But he’s way too gone to play games. “Jesus Ollie, I-god I want your cock. Please. I want it so bad. I want you to fuck me so so hard.”

The older man doesn’t waste another second and pushes into Connor with one sweet thrust. He let’s Connor adjust to him because they didn’t have any lube but Connor is so wet it doesn’t take more than 30 seconds.

“Move Ollie!”

Oliver grabs Connor’s waist and rolls his hips slow and deep feeling himself surrounded by the tightness of Connor. He pulls nearly all the way out and pushes in hitting Connor's prostate. “Fuck baby-you feel so good. I’ve missed you, I’ve missed you so much.” he pants

“I’ve missed you too” he stutters as he grips the desk and shuts his eyes trying not to think about his aching cock taking a beating against the desk. But he doesn’t care This is what he needed. He grips the desk so hard his knuckles turn white and he pants “Harder Ollie-harder”

Oliver rolls his hips faster as droplets of sweat begin to roll down his chest, Connor feels so good around him and he can’t take much more.

“Ollie-I’m gonna-”

The older man blushes at how in sync the two of them are and pulls Connor off the desk, bends his knee and sneaks an arm around his waist as he thrusts harder. Oliver is hitting Connor’s prostate and he can’t help but groan so loud. He throws his head back into the crook of Oliver’s neck and Oliver kisses his spot making his words incoherent. “Fuck-I’m-please-please-”

Oliver tilts Connor’s chin up to him and kiss him hard “Tell me what you need”

“Touch me. Just-touch me”

Oliver uses his free hand to grip tight over Connor’s throbbing erection but he wants to be a fucking tease so he wraps tightly around the base delaying his orgasm. “Beg for me Con, beg so pretty for me.”

Connor’s eyes open wider as he feels his orgasm pooling through his stomach,  “Oh god, I’ll be so good for you Ollie _so_ good. I'll fuck you anywhere you want, just please. I need to come, please baby, _please_ let me come for you...”

Oliver growls and attaches his lips to Connor’s jaw and sucks a bruise as he thrusts hard one last time and Connor comes with his head thrown back, his eyes shut and an “I love you-" on his lips shooting stream after stream onto his fingers.

Oliver grins and buries his nose in Connor’s hair as he jolts and orgasms inside his lover seeing white, squeezing his boyfriend's ass into him “I love you too Connor” he whispers wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

They stay like this for a few minutes breathing heavy into each other’s skin until Oliver pulls out and disposes of the condom in the trash bin and grabs a tissue to clean Connor and him up.

“I can’t believe we just made love in your office.” he laughs.

“Mmm, it’s always been a fantasy of mine.” Oliver admits as he presses a soft kiss to Connor’s lips

Connor grins evilly “Oh yeah? What other fantasies have you had?” he asks intrigued throwing Oliver's shirt at him as they get dressed

Oliver chuckles “How about I tell you tomorrow and we get out of here before someone sees us huh?”

Connor agrees as he puts his coat back on and reaches out for Oliver’s hand, and pulls him towards the door.

“Oh and just make sure to delete the security tape. I don’t need my ass on video for everyone to see” he smirks trying to feel guilty but fails miserably.

“What tape?” Oliver winks as they ride the elevator wrapped in each other’s arms back to the ground floor.


End file.
